nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyuubi Solo
Biography Early Life Kyuubi's past is an enigma. His original name was Gabriel Black. He was born on Corellia to Bryce Black and Mai Qel-Droma. Bryce was a smuggler and Mai was a failed padawan who left the Jedi Order to live with Bryce. When Gabriel was four years old, Bryce and Mai were killed in a raid by mercenaries hired by a crime lord, Marcel Winlan. The Organization Gabriel was taken by his uncle, Markus Qel-Droma, and enrolled in an assassin's organization. The organization did not have a name, and all of the leaders' identities were kept secret from the assassins. It had ties to every major corporation, regime, and faction, yet has no allegiances. Its sole purpose was to train professional killers. Gabriel was trained in martial arts and the deadliest assassination techniques known to the galaxy. Skills he learned while in the organization include: computer use, machinery repair, stealth, weapon crafting, hand-to-hand combat, medicine and healing, ranged combat, and melee combat. Along with all of his skills, Gabriel was also augmented genetically to make him a much more efficient killing tool. Most agents within the organization were not Force sensitive, but Gabriel was due to his parents both being strong in the Force. Markus trained Gabriel in secret, teaching him everything about both sides of the Force, both light and dark. Gabriel's training was not restricted by a code of the Jedi or Sith, it was just enough to let him use the Force to gain an advantage in any situation or to enhance his natural or learned skills. When Gabriel became 19, he went on his first mission. He was to lead a team of three assassins into a Sith temple to acquire an ancient artifact. (Indoctrination) During the mission, Gabriel blew his cover and exposed himself to attack. One of his comrades was killed and Gabriel managed to escape back to the organization's headquarters. Kyuubi Solo Because of Gabriel's failure, he was sentenced to death. Due to Markus's high ranking within the organization, his life was spared. Instead, his mind was wiped. Everything he remembered about his last 16 years of life were changed. He was implanted with false memories (All a Lie) of a life of being a scoundrel roaming the galaxy after the death of his family. All he remembered about the organization was his uncle Markus... and the implanted memories led Gabriel to believe that Markus was a great Jedi and had been killed on Naboo by Darth Maul. His new name was implanted as well: Kyuubi Solo. Kyuubi now does odd jobs and commands a ship, called the Normandy, which is the pinnacle of starship technology. He managed to get this ship after completing a galaxy-changing mission (Liberation) for the Systems Intelligence Network. The ship along with its cutting edge technology and elite crew were given to Kyuubi to command. Events *Doctor of Insanity Pt. 2 (Kyuubi stops Jericho from destroying CorSec HQ) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 1 (Kyuubi rescues Liara Vao from Republic troops) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 2 (Kyuubi and Liara stop a group of anarchists from destroying a gold depository on Coruscant, but Liara's comrades are gunned down by Republic soldiers) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 3 (Kyuubi agrees to train Liara) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 4 (Liara and Kyuubi begin training) *Path of the Avenger Pt. 5 (Kyuubi rescues Jon Grymm's special ops team, but is affected by a powerful drug compound created by Jericho) *Path of the Conflicted Pt. 1 (Kyuubi and Liara visit Jericho in the Jedi outpost Beta. Jericho reveals his plan to turn Liara to the dark side.) *Path of the Conflicted Pt. 2 (With Aurora's help, Jericho escapes Beta. After Liara is stabbed by Jericho, Kyuubi decides to let him go in order to heal Liara.) Personality and traits Kyuubi has been rather non-aggressive since being expelled from the Organization. His assassin career is far from over, but he takes a different approach to it. He will take the time to find out everything he can about his target until he is sure that they deserve to die. His natural knack for medicine and healing allow Kyuubi to not only keep himself in top shape, but give him an incredible healing rate. Kyuubi prefers to finish fights quickly, taking every advantage he can against an opponent, often striking from a concealed position. He usually tries to take care of opponents from long range using either his pistol, corded lightsaber, or saber darts. If he gets pulled into a long, close-range fight, he usually attempts to disarm the opponent and utilize his knowledge of anatomy to inflict as much bodily damage as possible using only his hands and feet. Powers and abilities As an assassin, Kyuubi utilizes a wide variety of weaponry and fighting techniques. His extensive study of anatomy makes him lethal when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Kyuubi's genetic augmentations gave him enhanced speed and strength, heightened senses and reflexes, and regenerative abilities. His Shi'ido blood is extremely diluted, and the genetic augmentations on his DNA make shape-shifting almost impossible. Since he was never taught of his Shi'ido blood, he has never tried to tap into those abilities. He appears completely human, but has the telepathic abilities and long life span of a Shi'ido. He never received formal lightsaber combat training, but was taught Shii-Cho by his uncle Markus. He learned of the other forms of lightsaber combat, but chose to develop his own style, which was an unorthodox combination of several styles. Force Abilities: Force Heal, Force Stealth/Concealment, Telekinesis, Force Speed/Strength, Force Bubble, Force Resistance, Telepathy Weaponry: ' *'Power gauntlet: Built by Kyuubi himself to assist in missions around the galaxy, it has an large array of useful gadgets including weaponry, a grappling hook, medical injector, stealth field generator, sound dampener, hidden armblade, etc. After his first one was destroyed by a stray blaster shot, Kyuubi plated his current one with phrik to make it both lightsaber and blaster resistant. He often wears a phrik plated bracer on his opposite arm as well. *'Mass-accelerator pistol:' Superior to military slug throwers or wookiee bowcasters, mass-accelerator technology uses magnetic waves to launch rounds. A targeting computer inside the pistol makes calculations as to the distance of the target and velocity, then slices an appropriate sized piece off of an ammunition block. This allows for long periods of time without having to reload. Kyuubi's pistol has an autofire mode, but can only be held for a few seconds before needing to a cooldown period. *'Beskar combat knife:' A gift from a Mandalorian he had met during his travels, this knife is perfect for both close range combat and throwing. *''The Spectre'': (Kyuubi's first lightsaber, ghostly blue blade) The saber was first built by Macros during his training with the Fallanassi. He created it to help him keep hidden from the galaxy, but ended up giving it to his son, Bryce, before going into exile. Bryce kept it, but never used it. When he had gotten into trouble and knew that he and his wife might not survive to take care of their son, he asked Mai's brother Markus to give the saber to the boy when he was old enough. Markus gave the saber to Gabriel when they had started their training. When Gabriel's mind was reprogrammed to Kyuubi, Markus let Gabriel keep the saber, as his father would have wanted. During his mission to stop Jericho from destroying an underground Republic base, the saber was stolen from Kyuubi by Jericho's apprentice, Aurora. She is currently in possession of the Spectre. *'Random lightsaber:' During Kyuubi's assassin career, he had several targets on both sides of the Force. Since those targets didn't come around too often, Kyuubi thought he would take their lightsabers as momentos. After Aurora Sunrider stole his first lightsaber, Kyuubi chose to use several lightsabers from his collection rather than build a new one. Included in this collection are Lord Raze's saber and Aurora's first saber, Sunrider's Revenge. *''Retribution'': (Kyuubi's second lightsaber, under construction) When Kyuubi's first saber, the Spectre, was stolen, he originally had no desire to build a new lightsaber. Eventually, he got around to making one that fit his current personality more. He was attempting to be a kinder, but more powerful leader. He had a crew and an apprentice now, so he needed to be strong and dedicated. At least somewhat. Unfortunately, construction of Retribution has been delayed due to recent events. Category: Assassins Category:Male